Nos volveremos a ver
by TheLadyIvanov
Summary: —Nos volveremos a ver, Haru, te lo prometo. / Rin/Haru. Situado al finalizar la serie (inspirado en el CD drama de ambos)


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentados me pertenece. Este escrito no fue creado con fines de lucro. **

**Ligera "advertencia":** Si alguien no ha escuchado el CD de drama de Rin y Haru, le recomiendo que lo haga antes de leer, porque podría perderse un poco con este fanfic, ya que toca temas que sucedieron en el drama. De hecho, la segunda parte está situada justo después del drama ;)

**Nos volveremos a ver **

Rin Matsuoka había tenido la costumbre de, convenientemente, olvidar su almohada en casa, cuando pasaba la noche en casa de Haruka Nanase. _No cabe en mi bolso_, decía. _¿Para qué, si puedo compartir la tuya_?, también decía a veces. Lo que fuese, con tal de no necesitar llevarla y así poder dormir en la misma cama que Haruka. Tan sólo para poder ver esa mueca que hacía el chico cuando le informaba que había dejado su almohada, y que si no quería tenerle hablando toda la noche, que le dejase dormir en su cama. Pero esa noche no había funcionado su pequeño plan, porque allí, en el fondo de su bolso, estaba su almohada, perfectamente doblada de modo que fuese compacta. Estaba suave, seguramente su madre la había metido allí, por miedo a que su hijo fuese a pasar una mala noche…

La apretó entre sus dedos, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior. El único que día que debería de haberse quedado en casa forzosamente, y allí estaba. Era la última oportunidad que tendría, seguramente en muchísimo tiempo, de compartir un momento con su amigo, y la almohada se había aparecido para interponerse entre ambos.

—¿Quieres que saque el futón? —Haruka había notado lo que cargaba en sus manos, y lo miraba con aire ausente, quizás preguntándose qué le había hecho traer aquel objeto hoy. O quizás eso era lo que Rin quería: Que Haruka se extrañase, que le preguntase si no quería compartir la cama con él. Pero Nanase jamás haría eso, era incapaz. Él no tenía esos pensamientos _románticos_ como él.

Y se sonrió por ello, asintiendo levemente.

Era su última noche en Japón. Al día siguiente se marcharía a Australia, a un lugar desconocido, repleto de personas que él ni siquiera se imaginaba. No sabía si podría contener todas las emociones que cargaba consigo en ese momento, no obstante. Acababan de ganar hacía horas atrás, su campeonato, al que habían llegado más que nada por insistencia suya, porque desde que les había conocido y apreciado, se dijo que tenía que ser con ellos. Tenía que ganar con ellos, porque ponían en su rostro la misma sonrisa que había visto en su padre, cuando tenía su edad y formó un equipo de relevos.

Y ahora, justo cuando sentía que su amistad estaba más fuerte que nunca, era hora de decir adiós. Era difícil, más difícil de lo que se había imaginado, si tenía que ser sincero. Y fue por ello que le pidió a Haruka que le dejase quedarse en su casa esa noche, por última vez. El tiempo seguiría corriendo, el reloj no se detendría a pesar de su ansiedad y sus deseos, pero estaba seguro que dentro de esas cuatro paredes, tendría la misma sensación que tenía siempre que estaba allí: Como si no existiese nada más allá que los dos.

—Haru… —lo llamó con suavidad, cuando notó que Haruka estaba sacando el futón de su armario, y con una suave sonrisa le dijo—. ¿No podemos…? Una última vez.

No tuvo que decir nada más, puesto que con sus manos le indicó lo que quería: Dejó su almohada nuevamente en su bolso, enterrándola junto a sus otras pertenencias. Rin era muy soñador y quería creer en sus sentimientos, por ello fue que le pareció ver un brillo en los ojos de Haruka cuando él dijo aquello, que desapareció a los pocos segundos, cuando le privó de su mirada y susurró un "Como quieras". Pero Rin quería creer que lo que vio fue cierto.

Tardaron unos minutos más en irse a la cama. Haruka aprovechó para ir al baño, como siempre, despidiéndose de su día sumergiéndose en la tina, mientras que Rin se cambiaba y lo esperaba pacientemente sentado en el colchón, observando con detenimiento la habitación de su amigo, concentrándose en cada pequeño detalle. Quizás cuando volviesen a verse, algunas piezas habrían cambiado de posición o habrían sido reemplazadas por otras. ¿Cómo sería su amigo cuando creciese? No lo sabía, aunque muy en el fondo se temía, que seguiría siendo tan… curioso, como lo era ahora.

Había mucho silencio en la habitación cuando ambos estuvieron ya en la cama, muy distinto a lo usual. Cada vez que Rin se quedaba, se la pasaba hablando mucho, de cualquier tema, con tal de arrancarle algunas palabras a Haruka, quien a veces respondía con monosílabos, o si se animaba mucho, le seguía la plática a su modo. Pero esa noche no había palabras, ni mucho menos miradas que se cruzasen de vez en cuando.

Cada uno estaba en un lado de la cama, con los ojos puestos en el techo, y cada quien estaba pensando en exactamente lo mismo: Era la última vez. A pesar de que podían prometerse el volver a juntarse, a retomar su amistad, la distancia ponía una presión muy grande entre ambos. Las cosas cambiarían, y francamente, ninguno de los dos quería ese cambio. Rin siempre fue abierto con esos temas, pero ahora sentía que su garganta se cerraba y hasta dolía, de tan sólo pensar en decirle a Haruka lo mucho que le extrañaría, y que le lastimaba pensar que no le vería todos los días. Le gustaría pensar que él también sentía igual.

—¿Sabes? He leído de algunas playas, en Australia, donde se acercan mucho los delfines, en ciertas épocas del año —Rin cortó el silencio, como era algo acostumbrado en él, sonriéndose con suavidad, sin atreverse a girar el rostro para ver si su amigo le estaba prestando atención—. Tomaré fotos para ti.

Pensó que con aquello, podría crear un ambiente menos pesado, pero obtuvo casi que el resultado contrario. Tomar fotos para Haruka… Sí, porque él no podría estar allí para verlo, ni Makoto, ni Nagisa. Iba a estar solo, cumpliendo su sueño, sí, pero solo. Le fastidiaba sentirse tan incómodo, él pensó que estaría listo para decir adiós, pero se descubrió a sí mismo mucho más sensible de lo que había imaginado. Los había llegado a querer tanto, no sólo los había dejado entrar en su equipo soñado, si no que los había dejado entrar en su vida. En sus secretos, en sus temores, en sus aspiraciones, en todo lo que lo representaba.

Y ahora les diría adiós. Dolía, era una sensación amarga.

—¿Qué tal, es el lugar donde vas a quedarte? —preguntó Haruka, sorprendiendo un poco a Rin, quien no se esperaba que quisiese seguir la conversación.

—Pues… he visto algunas fotos, se ve bien. Un poco pequeño quizás, pero lo suficientemente acogedor. Con suerte podré tener una vista bonita de la ciudad o algo así.

Se había reído un poco tras eso, una risa algo falsa, forzada, intentando recuperar algo de su típico temperamento, pero la fuerza se le fue escurriendo de los dedos cuando el silencio volvió a reinar. Rin daría lo que fuese por saber en qué estaba pensando Haruka, y tenía ganas de preguntarle si le echaría de menos, si le gustaría recibir noticias suyas, alguna carta, una llamada… No sabía si aquello sería peor o mejor, pero quería saber qué quería Haruka, qué esperaba de él. Qué deseaba.

—¿Regresarás?

La pregunta hizo estragos en su interior. Primero, porque no se la esperaba, segundo porque no se la esperaba de parte de Haruka, y tercero, porque no sabía qué responder. ¿Regresaría? Bueno, tenía a su madre y a su hermana en Japón, no podía quedarse en Australia para siempre, tan lejos de su familia. Quizás estaría muy ocupado con sus entrenamientos y competiciones, pero aquello tampoco tenerle alejado de sus seres queridos para siempre, ¿verdad? Además, sabía que en algún momento iba a querer regresar para verlos. Para _verlo_.

—Ja, claro, ¡claro! No creerás que vas a deshacerte tan fácil de mí, Nanase —se rió, apretando la sábana entre sus dedos, afirmando aquello más para sí que para Haruka—. No sé cuánto me tome, pero, imagino que regresaré para visitar a mi familia, y bueno, tengo que mostrarte cuánto he mejorado. Seguramente tú también habrás mejorado, y participarás en torneos.

—Eso no me interesa.

—No desperdicies tu talento, Nanase, no seas necio —se quejó Rin, con algo de seriedad, aunque volvió a reírse—. Con suerte cuando regrese, habrás perfeccionado mucho más tu técnica. Pero la mía también, ya lo verás. Te lo demostraré.

Haruka Nanase era un nadador nato, tenía un talento envidiable. Parecía que no debía de esforzarse mucho para conseguir resultados asombrosos, y aquello le llenó de envidia al principio, aunque no necesariamente era una envidia ponzoñosa. Haruka le inspiró a esforzarse, a seguir, a entrenar cada día con más ahínco para acercarse a él, para demostrarle a él que podía ser tan o más bueno que él. Le costaba alcanzarlo, porque sus resultados no recaían en su talento si no en su trabajo duro, pero no se rendía. Haruka se había convertido en su motor, era como un resplandor al final del trecho, que quería atrapar.

_My Shinning. _Sí, eso era.

Le parecía tan curioso e irónico, que alguien con su talento y su capacidad sintiese casi nulo interés por competir, ni siquiera molestándose en saber cuánto tiempo hacía en sus nados. Estaba enamorado del agua, de la paz que le traía, y al parecer, nada más. Tan diferente de él.

—Ya sé que se los agradecí a todos hace un rato, pero, gracias —agregó, en lo que se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios, recordando el momento en el que por fin todos estuvieron de acuerdo en formar el equipo. Uno de los momentos más gratificantes de su vida—. Fui un poco pesado, lo admito, pero, valió la pena, ¿no crees? Hacemos todo un gran equipo.

Podía recordar claramente cómo empezó todo, y le parecía tan maravilloso la forma en la que ese capricho suyo tuvo su desenlace. Ganaron, aquel trofeo enterrado era la prueba más fuerte de que el trabajo en equipo, el trabajo de su equipo, de sus amigos y suyo, lo podía todo. Cada uno puso su empeño y lo consiguieron.

Le hacía feliz, porque de alguna forma no sólo sentía que había cumplido con parte del sueño de su padre, si no que también había escrito una pequeña parte de su historia.

—Te irá bien, Rin. Eres un buen nadador.

Haruka se había girado, dándole la espalda y moviendo suavemente la cama, y aquello fue lo único que le hizo saber a él que no había soñado ni imaginado lo que le dijo. El otro era muy reservado, lo suficiente como para no hacer ese tipo de comentarios, y por ello, la sensación que se posó en su estómago le dejó casi fuera de combate. Sentía calor subiendo por su vientre, quemando sus entrañas y encaminándose por la boca de su estómago. Sus mejillas ardían también, como si se estuviesen calcinando en pleno verano, poblándose de pigmentación rosácea.

Un cumplido así le dejaba tan… nervioso. Haruka le había hecho un cumplido, a él. Después que prácticamente tuvo que obligarlo, hartarlo, para que formasen todos un equipo de relevos, era la primera vez que el otro decía algo parecido. Se habría esperado aquello de Makoto, de Nagisa, quienes parecían siempre tener comentarios de ánimos que darle de necesitarlo, pero, ¿Haruka? Le destrozaba el corazón escuchar eso, lo aplastaba y lo hacía volver a andar con tanta fuerza que le mareaba. ¿Por qué tenía que habérselo dicho esa noche, que quedaban tan sólo horas para seguir juntos?

Haruka. Condenado. Lo dejaba en evidencia, y decía cosas que sonaban incluso _románticas. _

Se pegó a él, sin ser discreto con ello. Su frente fue a parar a la espalda del otro, mientras que su mano se aferró a su hombro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, apretándolos para impedir que las lágrimas escapasen y rodasen por sus mejillas. Quería guardar al menos, un poco de orgullo para sí, para el recuerdo de esa noche.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho, Haru —susurró, apretando con una fuerza atroz la tela del otro, temiendo incluso que fuese a arruinarla, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería soltarlo, quería sentir su cuerpo allí en la cama junto a él, la piel bajo la tela, su calor. Su respiración. Quería sentirlo allí con él.

Sabía que extrañaría a Makoto, ver su sonrisa sincera y amable, sus palabras de aliento, su sola presencia que tranquilizaba a cualquiera en un instante. La risa contagiosa y libre de malicia de Nagisa, su picardía y su entusiasmo para con cualquier cosa que quisiese emprender. Pero extrañaría Haruka hasta que le doliesen los huesos, lo sabía. Lo echaría de menos hasta que sintiese que ya no podía respirar más.

Y lo único que podía hacer para prometerse a sí mismo que podía irse y superar el estar lejos de su amigo, era obligarse a ser mejor, era prometerse que regresaría para demostrarles lo buen nadador que era. Regresar y ver el orgullo en ojos de Haruka, como le hubiese gustado ver el orgullo en ojos de su padre. Nadaría hasta que sus piernas se hartasen, hasta que alucinase con Haruka nadando a su lado, inspirándole.

Tenía que ser así, iba a ser así, o su corazón no iba a aguantar tanto dolor.

—Yo también.

La respuesta le obligó a llorar, aunque poco, en silencio, con una sonrisa en los labios. No quería cerrar ese capítulo de su existencia, no después de ese momento que estaba surgiendo de pronto, y que rugía con una fuerza impactante. Un momento entre él y Haru. Nadie más… Pero debía de recordar que las horas seguían pasando, y que nada detendría el amanecer.

Por eso se repetía, allí abrazado a Haru, que volvería, tenía que hacerlo. Volvería a él, algún día.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Haru, te lo prometo.

Cuatro años. Cuatro años habían pasado de eso, y él jamás creyó, que después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre los antiguos amigos, entre él y Rin, que volvería a surgir una escena siquiera parecida a su despedida. Porque habían pasado demasiadas cosas, porque Rin había regresado tan distinto… Su sonrisa fácil y sus chistes a sus costillas habían desaparecido cuando lo volvieron a ver esa noche. Sus ojos no reflejaban ni un leve matiz de lo que antes habían brillado, era como si se tratase de alguien más.

Palabras hirientes fueron dichas de su parte, también, toques agresivos… Nada pareció indicar el futuro que ahora era su presente. Absolutamente nada de lo anterior pudo haber predicho que volverían a nadar como esa última vez, ni mucho menos que volvería a ver a Rin reír de esa manera, con sinceridad, sin una pizca de mentira, sin nada que hiciese que su pecho explotase de dolor. Aún tenía grabado en su piel el abrazo que le dio al finalizar de primeros en el relevo, porque le hizo sentir todo lo que el otro quería expresar y ya no podía. Había sentido como si Rin le diese permiso de entrar silenciosamente en su vida nuevamente.

Quizás por ello mismo se había quedado a dormir en su casa la noche anterior, como tiempo atrás. En un principio, Haruka se sintió algo inseguro sobre qué hacer una vez estuviesen solos, porque era evidente que, Rin podría haber demostrado un comportamiento más positivo aquella mañana en el relevo, pero seguía siendo un personaje diferente. Cosas habían cambiado en Rin, cosas que le habían lastimado, que le habían dolido y le habían transformado. Él tenía algo de miedo de conocer todo lo que ocurrió en Australia, y una parte de él no quería conocer aquello nunca. Pero otra quería saber, necesitaba entender lo que había ocurrido, sentirlo en su propia piel, porque, de tan sólo imaginar lo mucho que se había perdido de aquel muchachito lleno de vitalidad, que revoloteaba a su alrededor hasta hartarlo, que no se rindió hasta conseguir su objetivo cuando niños y hacerlo participar en el relevo junto con Makoto y Nagisa…

Aunque, la noche pasada pudo ver pequeños tintes, por aquí y por allá, pintados por ese niño. Unas que otras bromas a sus costillas, sobre su pequeño delfín, sobre el hecho que su habitación no había cambiado, su ensayo en el anuario, su revista bajo la cama… La risa de Rin, sus bromas, su vitalidad, todo él volvió a llenar su casa. Sentía nuevamente que sus paredes estaban impregnadas con su presencia, dejando en éstas un tatuaje invisible que no iba a desaparecer pronto.

Y él se había sentido bien también. Lo había extrañado, mucho más de lo que le gustaría permitirse a admitir, pero lo había hecho. Desde que Rin se marchase, sintió que algo hacía falta, que algo no estaba bien. Se encontró varias a veces esperando por algo, quizás una llamada, quizás una carta, algo, algo de parte de Rin, para que éste le hiciese saber, probablemente de alguna manera vergonzosa, romántica, que le echaba de menos también. Cosas que jamás había dicho, ni siquiera a Makoto. Y después, cuando pensó que lo había perdido para siempre… El dolor que le embargó al pensar que había roto a Rin, fue demasiado grande para su gusto, no supo qué hacer con él. Nunca fue demasiado bueno para lidiar con sentimientos similares, y simplemente se dejó embriagar por la apatía, y un poco de desdén, hasta que pudiese hacerse a la idea que Rin nunca volvería a su vida.

Pero volvió, como prometió.

—Bueno, ya es hora de irme —le hizo saber Rin, tal y como le había comentado por la noche, que se marcharía después de haber corrido con él, en la playa.

Llevaban en el recibidor hacía ya algunos minutos. Rin se había tomado un tiempo demasiado largo para calzarse sus zapatos nuevamente, y revisando de nueva cuenta la pequeña bolsa que había traído consigo, asegurándose que no se le quedase nada. Apenas y había traído pertenencias personales, pensaba Haruka, porque se dejó su camiseta, y lo más importante: Su almohada. Por un momento, tímidamente, se preguntó si lo había hecho porque quería imitar lo que había hecho cuando niño. Siempre fue la misma historia antes: Rin se quedaba a dormir en su casa, y decía que había dejado en casa su almohada porque le hacía espacio en la bolsa, o porque no tenía sentido porque él tenía su propia almohada y podía compartirla sin problemas. Cualquiera excusa para molestarle y obtener lo que quería: Dormir en su cama. Pero aquello no ocurrió, aunque tuvo el cuidado de traer el tema a la mesa cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Una parte de él, en el fondo, se sintió un poco decepcionada. No quería preguntarse el por qué, no sabía si estaba listo para lidiar con esa sensación.

—Hasta luego —se despidió, siguiendo al otro mientras pasaba por la puerta, acomodándose la bolsa en el hombro.

Rin no se movió de su lugar, a tan sólo unos pasos de él, y Haruka comenzó a sentirse un poco extraño. Él no era tan bueno leyendo a las demás personas, no era como Makoto, pero siempre pudo darse cuenta de algunas cosas de parte de Rin. Y en ese momento tenía la impresión que éste quería decirle algo, y por ello tenía los pies casi enterrados en el suelo, obligándose a sí mismo a decir algo que parecía importante. Y él se sentía inquieto.

—Gracias, Haru —sus oídos se llenaron de su voz de pronto, que rompió el silencio con suavidad, como si fuese un susurro—. Desde que regresé, no he sido más que un imbécil contigo, y con los demás, y a pesar de todo me perdonaste.

Él se giró para verle, y Haru pudo ver su rostro, algo comprometido, pero con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Una de esas sonrisas que hacía mucho que no veía, que tan sólo Rin dibujaba para él cuando estaban solos. Sabía que el otro quería ser sincero con él, y lo estaba siendo. Él quería dejar lo pasado atrás, porque lo había perdonado, porque silenciosamente había comprendido lo perdido y lo roto que había estado su amigo, y no necesitaba que se excusase por sufrir y por haber errado el camino. Lo importante era que había regresado, que había regresado con ellos, con _él. _

—No tienes que disculparte.

—Sí, debo —respondió con firmeza Rin, para luego volver a dibujar esa sonrisa tan suya—. Agradezco volver a tenerte en mi vida.

Haruka tragó en seco cuando escuchó aquello, sin saber muy bien el por qué. Quizás porque fue algo similar a esas frases que Rin soltaba cuando niño, que le hacían sentirse comprometido, incómodo, nervioso, inseguro de qué hacer al respecto. Esas frases que se colaban en su cabeza hasta hacerle rabiar, y que le dejaban pensando por las noches. Rin volvía a invadir su vida, sin esperar ni una sola invitación.

Cuánto había echado de menos eso…

—Ya, bueno, tenía que decirte eso… Me voy.

Rin se volvió a dar media vuelta, rascándose la nuca. Dio un par de pasos, en los que Haruka intentó recobrar su compostura y obligarse a sí mismo a entrar en casa e intentar ocupar su cabeza en otra cosa. Pero Rin no se marchó, se quedó allí parado nuevamente. Y él contuvo el aliento. Su nerviosismo aumentó, en especial cuando vio a su amigo debatirse antes de girarse hacia él.

—No, eso no era todo.

Las palabras de Rin pareció decirlas más para sí mismo, que para informarle a él que algo ocurría. Y sintió aquello extraño. Pero no más extraño que su mirada, ni la forma en la que sus labios se movían, o sus manos temblorosas, sujetando su bolsa con algo de fuerza. Rin caminó hasta él, con lentitud primero, luego con rapidez, pisando fuerte, y entonces pasó. Sin decirle nada más, sin pedir permiso para irrumpir en su espacio personal, Rin Matsuoka le tomó de la camiseta y le atrajo hasta él, hasta que sus labios se tocaron. No pudo cerrar los ojos, por más que quiso. Su cuerpo se mantuvo firme, su piel estaba erizada por el aliento cálido que sentía chocando contra sus mejillas. Su rostro estaba ardiendo, y su estómago parecía haber desaparecido tras un hueco.

Rin había hecho muchas cosas atrevidas con respecto a él a lo largo de su amistad, pero ninguna como esta. Ninguna le había hecho sentir tanto como esta, tampoco.

No supo cuánto demoró aquel beso, pero apenas supo sus labios libres, los separó levemente, atrapando todo el aire que le fue posible así, mirando fijamente a Rin, con los ojos muy abiertos. El otro tenía los suyos cerrados, y respiraba con algo de fuerza, sus mejillas estaban de un color más bien rojo, en lugar de rosado. De hecho, el rojo en su rostro parecía perderse hasta sus orejas. Apenas sintió que el otro abría los ojos, Haruka bajó la mirada suya un poco, esperando que su flequillo ayudase a tapar sus ojos.

Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que haber hecho? Él no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, ¿Rin estaría esperando que le dijese algo? ¿Qué le dijese si le había gustado…? Por unos segundos deseó que Makoto estuviese allí, para que hablase por él, pero su amigo no estaba, y se sentía un poco perdido. Rin no le soltaba, sus manos seguían fuertemente aferradas a su camiseta, y creyó recordar un agarre similar: Esa noche, cuando Rin se despidió de él, y lloró en su espalda, agarrándole de esa forma, mientras en silencio, dejaba que sus lágrimas se secasen.

¿Por qué recordaba aquello tan bien? ¿Por qué todo lo que involucraba a Rin estaba tan presente en sus recuerdos, en su piel? ¿Por qué sentía ese nudo en su garganta cuando el otro invadía de esa forma su cuerpo?

—No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que me fui a Australia —la voz de Rin le perturbó como le fascinó, y con ello encontró la fuerza necesaria para mirarle a los ojos, ignorando su corazón que le pedía tregua, porque estaba agotado—. Pensé que era porque necesitaba vencerte, y dejar eso atrás. Pero no era por eso, era por todo —el corazón de Haruka volvió a rogarle que no lo mirase, que le pidiese a Rin que dejase de hablar, porque estaba desfalleciendo—. Y ahora… te sigo pensando.

Haruka nunca fue bueno para esos juegos que proponía Rin, cuando decía algo que parecía estar en clave, para evitar soltar mucho detalle de lo que realmente quería decir. Quizás para fastidiarle, quizás porque no encontraba el valor suficiente como para decirlo de frente y sin rodeos, como cuando se excusaba por no haber traído su almohada. Rin siempre quiso decirle "Quiero dormir en tu cama, contigo", pero prefería decir otras cosas para molestarle, para no tener que decirle eso exactamente.

Creía saber ahora qué estaba diciéndole con aquello, porque su corazón estaba tan desesperado que quería salirse de su pecho. Muy parecido a cuando Rin le abrazó después de cuatro años de ausencia.

Un impulso se hizo presa de él cuando sintió que el otro le soltaba y que seguramente iba a marcharse ahora sí, y, actuando de la manera tan impulsiva que siempre le guió en toda su vida, Haruka Nanase no pudo encontrar la fuerza necesaria en la apatía y el desdén, para obviarlo.

Imitó a Rin, lo sujetó de las muñecas y pegó su rostro con el otro. No sabía si estaba haciéndolo bien, porque nunca antes había besado a nadie, ni tampoco había invertido mucho tiempo de su vida pensando en cómo sería aquello. Pero, ¿la verdad? Alguna vez, hacía mucho tiempo, cuando eran niños y cuando Rin solía pegársele mucho más que ahora, llegó a pensar que quizás su primer beso sería con Rin Matsuoka, porque parecía lo más lógico del mundo. Al parecer no estuvo equivocado.

Su beso iba a ser mucho más breve que el de Rin, porque aquello no era lo suyo, y porque estaba mucho más inseguro sobre qué hacer, pero Rin se pegó a él cuando sintió que iba a alejarse. Los labios de él se movieron suavemente sobre los de Haruka y éste intentó apañárselas para imitar el gesto y acomodar ambos para que encajasen de buena forma. Fue una sensación electrizante sentir el aliento del otro en su propia boca, una sensación tan quimérica y placentera como cuando se encontraba dentro del agua. Aquello se repitió un par de veces más, la primera con algo de timidez aún, y la segunda con algo más de descaro. Rin parecía tomarle el ritmo a la situación, y él intentaba seguir el paso como podía.

Alguno de los dos interrumpió el beso, y ambos aprovecharon para llenar sus pulmones de aire nuevamente, respirando de manera apresurada. En esa ocasión, ambos se miraron, permitiendo que el otro conociese una parte vulnerable, que no mostraban a nadie más que ellos. Duró poco, también, porque Rin terminó mirando el suelo, pero una sonrisa nerviosa iba asomándose por sus labios.

—Nuestro primer beso, habría sido en una piscina —le dijo Rin, de pronto, como si hubiese estado esperando el momento apropiado para contarle aquello. ¿Él habría pensado también, que se besarían en algún momento? —. Pero esto está bien.

No pudo apartar de su cabeza las palabras que le dijese el otro, minutos atrás, sobre lo mucho que le pensaba. Rin también era importante en su vida, era vital para él. Y hasta hace poco tiempo atrás, se dio cuenta de, realmente cuánto significaba. El darse cuenta que cuando nadaba, lo buscaba a él, lo necesitaba a él, descolocó casi todo en su interior. Pero tenía sentido, porque desde que Rin apareció en su vida, no hizo más que sacudirla hasta sus cimientos, haciéndole ver cosas, _sentir _cosas. Y a pesar de fingir que le molestaba, que lo estresaba o que lo encontraba fastidioso, él también lo pensaba. Mucho.

—Sonó romántico —murmuró, sin saber por qué muy bien lo dijo, pero terminó por sonreírse con suavidad cuando escuchó a Rin reírse. Le gustaba escucharlo así, como antes, y sus dedos picaban al pensar que Rin reía así con él.

—Bueno, ya… Me voy.

Rin evitó su mirada al principio, aunque luego terminó por mirarle y sonreírle con tanto nerviosismo que Haru pensó que el muchacho se desmayaría, pero se mantuvo más o menos firme. Recogió su bolso del suelo, que se había caído seguramente mientras ambos habían estado ocupados besándose, aunque él al menos, no se había percatado de ese detalle. Perdía la pista de muchas cosas cuando Rin estaba cerca de él, y en especial cuando invadía ese espacio personal suyo, que era muy sagrado.

Murmuró una despedida, nuevamente. Se preguntó si debería de decirle otra cosa… él no sabía mucho de esos temas, evidentemente, no sabía si deberían de hablar sobre lo que pasó o no. Él no sabría cómo abordar el tema, ni tampoco cómo hablar de lo mucho que le molestaba el estómago o de cómo su corazón andaba tan aprisa. Rin tampoco parecía tan dispuesto a hablar. Quizás habrían llegado a un entendimiento silencioso, una afirmación no verbal, que le hacía saber al otro "Me importas", y mucho, mucho más.

—Eh, Haru… —Rin volvió a detenerse a mitad del camino, aunque esta vez avanzó mucho más que antes, y lucía menos comprometido. De hecho, Haru podía notar una sonrisa pícara, juguetona, que hacía mucho que no veía—. Cuando vuelva, vas a tener que dejarme dormir en tu cama, si no quieres escucharme hablar toda la noche. Porque seguramente olvidaré mi almohada.

No se molestó ni un poco al recibir el mensaje en clave del otro, y se sonrió. En el fondo, él también quería lo mismo.

Rin Matsuoka guiñó el ojo a Haruka Nanase, con una picardía tan parecida a la que tuvo años atrás, antes del dolor, las lágrimas y esa amarga despedida. Y por primera vez, desde que volvieron a verse, Haru sintió que Rin había regresado. Había regresado a él.

**Notas: **_Uf, tengo esto descansando en mi portátil desde hace como un mes y medio o quizás dos ya, pero me dije: ¿Qué diablos? Vamos a publicarlo. De hecho, me río yo sola porque, para alguien que siempre dice "Es que no voy a volver", siempre termino publicando una que otra cosita. El asunto es que, ya no siento lo mismo escribiendo fanfics, a pesar de que me emocione viendo algunas series y tal, así que por ello nunca me declaro de vuelta, pero, tampoco descarto el dejar caer una que otra sorpresita por allí, si la musa se anima. De momento está esto. Debo agradecer a **Susú, **por haberle dado un vistazo al fanfic y me diese el visto bueno sobre las personalidades de ambos chicos ;) Admito que escribir desde la perspectiva de Haru me dio algo de miedo, yo es que a veces tampoco lo capto mucho, pero tampoco me sentía en la capacidad de escribir desde la perspectiva de Rin adolescente, me deprimiría mucho, porque creo que el pobre aún está lidiando con algunos problemas. Espero que haya quedado bien. Disfruten, mi pequeño aporte al fandom, porque Free! es amor, y estos dos chicos son amor. ¡Y listos todos para la segunda temporada! :D _


End file.
